1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition.
2. Related Art
There have been many applications of ink jet printing in recent years. One of the applications is metallic printing. In order to achieve high-quality metallic printing, it is important to use an ink composition having a high degree of metallic luster. Accordingly, an ink composition exhibiting superior metallic luster is desired.
For example, the present inventors have proposed an ink composition containing a polyester-modified or polyether-modified silicone surfactant. This ink composition has a high degree of metallic luster (Patent Document 1).
[Citation List]
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2008-174712